bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 20:37, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Toa Mahri Thanks for fixing the mix up at the Toa Mahri article about the Toa Inika not being changed by the pit. But, may I ask, where did you get this info? --JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :It says in the recent changes page,from good 'ol GregF. -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:12, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::No, but where? Was it in an email personally given? Or in BZ Power forums perhaps? Could you please provide a link?--JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Oops, never mind. I found it in Legodude's talk page. Sorry I forgot to sign. How do we know that BZ Power is a reliable source, anyways? How is it connected to Greg? --JDitto 16:44, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Greg is a member of BZPower. Members private message him with questions there, and he answers them. Then you can post the answers, which is what the person in the link did, so the info came directly from Greg. Sorry I didn't answer on your talk page. Since Legodude posted and signed, I thought he was the one who posted the original message too.--ToaAuserv 17:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Userpage/article I like your userpage.It's just like another wiki article.I was going to do that too,but my userpage is a little big already! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 02:22, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I like yours too--it's way bigger than mine and has more information. I just thought it would be funny to do it like that, and maybe some article-writing practice. ToaAuserv 02:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) You said you wanted a job: Me again! So,the title says all. You said you would help out with anything you could,so...could you help me look on wikipedia for images? I think half the articles don't have them.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 03:04, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I'm finally back, and even though it's been 3 months, I'm willing to help with that. Does it have to be from Wikipedia? Because I'm sure I could find tons more by searching for the characters' names on Google Images. ToaAuserv 21:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :You could do both.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright then. I guess I'll just start hitting Random page until I find an article without an image! ToaAuserv 23:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) BS01 wiki Do you know how to get in? When I tried the old hyperlink, it asked for a username and password. I tried mine and it didn't work. --24.76.228.161 22:10, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed the same problem, but I have no idea what username and password it wants you to use. On the community portal, someone has the theory that it has to do with the main site going back up, and only mods know the username and password. So I guess it's down again. Hopefully not for so long this time. ToaAuserv 22:36, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Qwery Since you are the only user editing here (for now), I'm asking you my question: Do you think the Visroak came from thier own homeland?;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 01:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean did they come from a homeland with only Visorak, or did they come from a homeland at all? I'm not sure about either one, but I think it is probably pretty reasonable to assume the second one. Wikipedia doesn't say anything about it, and BS01 is still down. I'm going to check BZPower, and if I can find anything I'll tell you here. ToaAuserv 19:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't find anything. Why'd you want to know, anyway? ToaAuserv 00:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :They've got an island, and I'm not sure whether Sidorak is native to it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, Sidorak is definitely not native to it. He and Krekka had the same home island, if I remember correctly, but there were no Visorak. He got the Visorak once the Brotherhood of Makuta recruited him. ToaAuserv 01:14, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Finally, a sig! Well... everyone else was doing it. So I made a sig featuring good old Hydraxon. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Cool sig! I have Kalmah on mine. Look at this: !Check out my page by clicking on this: , then click on username at the very bottom.- Heartless Riku 15:52, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :That's pretty cool, too. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Comments on my story If you read the prologue of my story (go to my userpage and scroll down to 'Fan Fiction') and you have any feedback you want to give me or questions or whatever, put it under this comment. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 22:56, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Coolie!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, pretty cool! But, I already know the whole story, and some of his next book. If you liked the prologue, keep reading! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 05:18, 20 August 2007 (UTC) New sig [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) The only real difference is the link to my story on BZP. Make sure to check it out! Hey! I'm going to write a story about Prisoners who escaped from the Pit! Check out my page late this afternoon to read it. I made 6 characters that are now a gang- oh, I'm startintg to jot it down write here! I actualy made the characters!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, on LD760's talk page you talked about the Cordak that's hard to launch. I can barely get one! Same with squids. ToaAuserv would know. BTW, I'm making my own RPG which is tying in with ToaAuserv's story. It's taking a long time, though. Have you guys forgotten about squa already? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:13, 11 September 2007 (UTC) 0_o We did...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:10, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Squa? :/ Sorry, but that's kinda old. How about p'squa? Waht do you mean "you can hardly get one"? You can't own one? Or you can't shoot one? You just shake it a few times on the last bullet 'till it shoots right. Don't shake it too hard.-HR {Tell me about it!} 21:45, 11 September 2007 (UTC) admin Hi ToaAuserv. You're now an admin here. Watch out for the common mistakes new admins make and good luck with your new role. Angela (talk) 13:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Angela! I've been waiting for this day for months... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:54, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats! Glad to have you on the sysop side!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Glad to be here! Now you guys don't have to worry about deleting the pages I say to anymore; I can just do it myself, LOL! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:19, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have but the Rahi beasts (guide)book, and some metru nui book from 2004, I think. I've only read Rahi beasts.BTW, was there an old member that goes by the name Jeremy something? He goes to my school, and siad he used to be here. Just wandering.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 23:00, 4 October 2007 (UTC)